Instant Message
by Lilaluux
Summary: Ella le dio los nombres de las personas a matar, con el fin de no morir. Sin embargo, tener las manos manchadas de sangre estaba resultando ser peor que la muerte /–Aún nos falta la ronda 2, 3, 4…/ – ¿Cuándo termina este juego? –preguntó. / – ¿No lo ves, Sakura? jamás termina. [•Traduccion•] /Fic original de Keelah/


**Instant Message**

Ella le dio los nombres de las personas a matar, con el fin de no morir. Sin embargo, tener las manos manchadas de sangre estaba resultando ser peor que la muerte /–Aún nos falta la ronda 2, 3, 4…/ – ¿Cuándo termina este juego? –preguntó. / – ¿No lo ves, Sakura? jamás termina.

 _ **Resumen completo**_

 _Sakura había vivido su infancia y adolescencia a la perfección. Eso fue, claro, antes de conocerlo –un misterioso extraño que conoció a través de internet, que lo tenía todo en uno: era carismático, educado, y reservado… todo era divertido y excitante hasta aquella noche, cuando él le propuso jugar un pequeño juego de su propio invento._

 _Aceptó sin vacilación._

 _Y mucho antes de saberlo, estaba siendo observada… perseguida…_

 _De repente, él estaba en todos lados, y no había lugar para esconderse._

 _Poco sabía Sakura, que estaba siendo arrastrada a un juego interminable de ocultar y matar –un juego online tan real como mortal._

… _en el cual el costo de perder, era su propia vida._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Breve vistazo**_

 _ **(Un pasaje de la historia)**_

 _Para ser capaz de jugar cualquier clase de juego de mesa, lógicamente, necesitaras dos cosas principales e importantes: el jugador y la ficha representante, también conocida como: la pieza del juego._

 _La pieza del juego es, de acuerdo al diccionario, el objeto que el jugador controla con el fin de avanzar en el juego._

 _El jugador, en el proceso, disfrutara del juego, si todo va bien según su gusto._

 _Pero ¿Por qué no lo seria…? Si el objeto, una mera cosa sin vida, no tiene la capacidad de oponerse._

 _El jugador, por lo tanto, tiene el control._

 _Y la pieza, sólo obedece._

 _En este pequeño juego que involuntariamente estoy jugando._

 _ **Él**_ _era el jugador…_

… _Y_ _ **yo**_ _su pieza._

 **Instant Message**

 **(Mensaje instantáneo)**

Escrito por: Keelah

Traducido por: RossyStyles

 **.**

 **Prologo**

 **.**

 _La muerte ha señalado_

 **.**

Posicionado furtivamente bajo el sombrío rincón de un callejón sin salidas, me detengo a observar, totalmente tranquilo y silencioso –como un depredador inadvertido, esperando siniestro por su presa.

Sin embargo, no estoy esperando ninguna presa en un momento corriente, de hecho, la presa es la que ha venido hacia nosotros. La rata parlanchina piensa que está huyendo, cuando en verdad ha estado corriendo directamente hacia nuestra trampa –una muerte que hemos estado esperando.

La patética criatura resulto ser muy habladora. Sabía desde el principio que él era poco fiable, pero no contaba con ningún peón en ese momento, así que no tuve más opción que dejar al hombre a cargo de los… contratos.

Resulto ser un fracaso total, y si su fallo no era tratado de inmediato, muy pronto se convertiría en una amenaza. Ese era el por qué nos encontrábamos aquí, lidiando con el fallo.

– ¡POR FAVOR, NO! –Gritaba, con el rostro distorsionado ante el esfuerzo por ponerse en pie, sólo para ser pateado de nuevo y derribado hacia el duro concreto– ¡Por favor, paren!

Sonreí, claramente divertido por sus inútiles suplicas. Ciertamente, no era tan estúpido como para pensar que lo dejaríamos ir así sin más. No cuando él sabía mucho más de lo necesario.

–Esto es tu culpa. Tú te lo has buscado –uno de los nuestro respondió.

Otro soltó una risa sin compasión. –Y además, así es mucho más divertido. ¡No nos detendremos sólo porque nos estás suplicando, viejo!

Y con eso, continuaron.

…excepto por un joven que no parecía estar divirtiéndose como los otros –fruncía el ceño de manera apática, ninguna repulsión o satisfacción en su rostro, asestando un golpe de vez en cuando. Mientras el resto de ellos se entretenían con la humillación del anciano, este joven no mostraba emoción alguna.

Me crispó su inutilidad desafiante –no es que fuera de su interés, pero era yo el que le estaba pagando, y ellos ya eran conocidos. Lo menos que podía hacer era ser un poco más de utilidad. Pero tenía que admitirlo, el chico era interesante (incluso más que los otros) su total falta de empatía, su tranquila pero clara obsesión… sonreí, viendo el gran potencial ante mis ojos.

En cualquier caso, yo me mantenía lejos de la diversión –lo encontraba molesto como para tener que involucrarme –y simplemente me satisfacía con observar desde lejos. Una sonrisa de perversa diversión se formó en mis labios mientras veía a los demás darle una lección a esa rata asquerosa.

Quizás la próxima vez él sabrá a mantener su boca cerrada; pero por otro lado, dudo mucho que tendrá la oportunidad de tener una "próxima vez" no tomará mucho hasta que sus pulmones dejen de respirar, y su corazón deje de latir…

Sí… ya no falta mucho… para que terminemos con él…

Su vida estaba en mis manos. Puedo escoger en permitirle vivir, o terminar con su vida. Tenía esa clase de poder; el poder entre la vida y la muerte.

Yo me limitaba a mirar, satisfecho por cómo iba todo; por ahora, cuando la sangre estaba involucrada, esparciéndose sobre el suelo, su repugnante pero aun placentero aroma llegándome a la nariz.

Fue entonces cuando me percate de un ligero movimiento, tan leve como para apenas detectarlo. Tan sólo para mis instintos más agudos, mis ojos se posaron sobre un contenedor localizado sólo a unos cuantos pasos en frente donde actualmente estaba parado. Observé.

Los otros parecían no haber tomado consciencia de la presencia que claramente estaba fuera de lugar. ¿Era sólo un mero animal? ¿Un gato, quizás?

¿O una ardilla?

Me tome unos cuantos segundos antes de decidir hacer un lado el asunto, aunque no del todo para dejarlo pasar –mi mente aun pensaba en aquella presencia, fuera un animal o no– y redirigí mi atención a la escena delante de mí.

– ¡Me mantendré callado! ¡Lo prometo! ¡Sólo paren! –el anciano rogaba en vano.

Pero era una súplica inútil, una que era ignorada completamente. La única razón por la cual continuaba con vida hasta ahora era porque yo les había permitido a los otros tener un poco de diversión. Al final, la diversión habría acabado.

– ¡Oh, cállate! –Chilló una voz, un gruñido le siguió a continuación–, ese es exactamente tu problema. Eres demasiado ruidoso, demasiado cobarde –uno de los otros sonrió–, ya he tenido suficiente de ti.

El hombre deslizó suavemente su cuchillo por el cuello de la víctima, y durante el mismo segundo en que el cuerpo caía flácido al suelo, y el típico charco de sangre se formaba alrededor del cadáver sin vida que ahora yacía inmóvil; el joven que se había mantenido al margen se tensó.

Un jadeo.

Pero no era mío, ni de ninguno de ellos, ni del joven, sino de la persona que se escondía detrás la sombra del contenedor.

Lo sabía.

Justo en ese momento, una figura emergió de las sombras y salió disparada hacia la salida del callejón.

– ¡Mierda! ¡Ella nos vio!

Ella vio. Ella lo había presenciado todo. O al menos desde el momento de mi sospecha. Los gritos del viejo debieron haber sido más fuertes de lo que suponía. Ocultando a una muchacha en este aislado callejón. Sólo pude mirar como ella se retiraba.

– ¡Atrápenla!

–No –hablé por primera vez, causando que abruptamente se detuvieran. Salí de mi lugar de escondite, aunque aún permanecía dentro de las penumbras de las sombras, revelando apenas un poco mi apariencia.

Confusión y asombro se reflejaron en los ojos de la joven cuando se dio la vuelta y me miró.

Ese fue su más grande error, y ella no tenía ni idea. La estudié, tomando en cuenta sus facciones. Cabello, rostro, ojos, cuerpo, estatura, edad… tomé nota de cada detalle.

He estado en lo cierto. Después de todo; era un gato, metafóricamente hablando, claro; o quizás un gatito –considerando que no era más que una chiquilla. Tenía la curiosidad de un gato también, demasiado curiosa para su propio bien.

–Déjenla. –sentencie.

– ¡Nos delatara!

Oh, ¿lo hará?

Le sonreí con pesar, transmitiéndole un silencioso mensaje sólo entre nosotros; y el repentino pavor en sus ojos fue suficiente respuesta, mientras se alejaba.

¿Se lo contaría a alguien? ¿De verdad?

Aun cuando tuvo la suficiente audacia de espiarnos –cuando una persona normal lo que hubiera hecho seria haber intentado escapar –no tendrá las agallas suficientes para delatarnos… especialmente juzgando como rápidamente huyo del susto.

–No necesitan precipitarse.

Lo dije mientras miraba fijamente a la chica, quien se alejaba cada vez más, escapando como un gatito aterrorizado. Cierto, los felinos son rápidos, sin embargo no toma mucho esfuerzo atraparlos.

Ella podría ser más que algo manipulable, pero su silencio era todo en lo que estaba interesado. Sólo tenía que ser paciente, sentarme y esperar –y mirar en silencio. Ella no lo sabría, mis hombres estarían camuflados entre cada hierba, observando cada movimiento, garantizando su silencio.

Luego, cuando el momento sea correcto, acudiré a la indefensa criatura, la atraparé… y quizás la mataré.

Sonreí oscuramente.

–…No se lo contara a nadie.

…Pero a mi derecha, la mirada del joven capturo mi atención. El chico sólo miraba, con ojos vacíos y absorta atención, como si finalmente hubiera encontrado algo que valía la pena a su enfermo y tranquilo interés.

Sonreí, sabiendo que la muchacha estaría muy bien cuidada.

* * *

 _ **Un nuevo fic de Naruto, está vez un SasuSaku. Tiempo ya de que no posteaba uno n.n**_

 _ **Agradecimientos a Keelah por tan brillante fic y por permitirme la traducción :D**_

 _ **Comente que les pareció y si les gustaría que pronto suba el primer capítulo.**_

 _ **Saludos,**_

 _ **Rossy.**_


End file.
